beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
This is a list of all title Beasts from the Beast Quest series, including both released and upcoming titles. There are currently 110 Beasts and 21 special Beasts published and 10 yet to come. Only official Beasts are listed here. Series 1: Beast Quest (1-6) *1. Ferno the Fire Dragon *2. Sepron the Sea Serpent *3. Arcta the Mountain Giant (U.S. title: Cypher the Mountain Giant) *4. Tagus the Horse-Man (U.S. title: Tagus the Night Horse) *5. Nanook the Snow Monster (U.S. title: Tartok the Ice Beast) *6. Epos the Flame Bird (U.S. title: Epos the Winged Flame) Series 2: The Golden Armour (7-12) *7. Zepha the Monster Squid *8. Claw the Giant Monkey (U.S. title: Claw the Giant Ape) *9. Soltra the Stone Charmer *10. Vipero the Snake-Man *11. Arachnid the King of Spiders (U.S. title: Arachnid the Spider King) *12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion Series 3: The Dark Realm (13-18) *13. Torgor the Minotaur *14. Skor the Winged Stallion *15. Narga the Sea Monster *16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting the Scorpion-Man Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia (19-24) *19. Nixa the Death-Bringer *20. Equinus the Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk the Cave Troll *22. Luna the Moon Wolf *23. Blaze the Ice Dragon *24. Stealth the Ghost Panther Series 5: The Shade of Death (25-30) *25. Krabb Master of the Sea *26. Hawkite Arrow of the Air (U.S. title: Hawkeye the Sky Lord *27. Rokk the Walking Mountain *28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior(U.S. title: Koldo the Ice Warrior) *29. Trema the Earth Lord (U.S. title: Trema the Slug Monster) *30. Amictus the Bug Queen Series 6: The World of Chaos (31-36) *31. Komodo the Lizard King *32. Muro the Rat Monster *33. Fang the Bat Fiend *34. Murk the Swamp-Man *35. Terra Curse of the Forest *36. Vespick the Wasp Queen Series 7: The Lost World (37-42) *37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute *38. Hellion the Fiery Foe *39. Krestor the Crushing Terror *40. Madara the Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik the Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger Series 8: captain hook (43-48) *43. Balisk the Water Snake *44. Koron the Jaws of Death *45. Hecton the Body Snatcher *46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus the Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom Series 9: The Warlock's Staff (49-54) *49. Ursus the Clawed Roar *50. Minos the Demon Bull *51. Koraka the Winged Assassin *52. Silver the Wild Terror(Alternate title: Silver the Possessed Wolf) *53. Spikefin the Water King *54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent Series 10: Master of the Beasts (55-60) *55. Noctila the Death Owl *56. Shamani the Raging Flame *57. Lustor the Acid Dart *58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton the Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull the King of Fear Series 11: The New Age (61-66) *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok the Blood Spike *63. Brutus the Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron the Pounding Fury Series 12: The Darkest Hour (67-72) *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka the Ice Horse *72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road (73-78) *73. Skurik the Forest Demon *74. Targro the Arctic Menace *75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka the Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series 14: The Cursed Dragon (79-82) *79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute *80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent *81. Tikron the Jungle Master *82. Falra the Snow Phoenix Series 15: Velmal's Revenge (83-86) *83. Wardok the Sky Terror *84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher *85. Plexor the Raging Reptile *86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor (87-90) *87. Sytro the Snapping Brute *88. Ronak the Toxic Terror *89. Solix the Deadly Swarm *90. Kanis the Shadow Hound Series 17: The Broken Star (91-94) *91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend *92. Thoron the Living Storm *93. Okko the Sand Monster *94. Saurex the Silent Creeper Series 18: The Trial of Heroes (95-98) *95. Krytor the Blood Bat *96. Soara the Stinging Spectre *97. Drogan the Jungle Menace *98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons (99-102) *99. Quarg the Stone Dragon *100. Korvax the Sea Dragon *101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon *102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts (103-106) *103. Zulok the Winged Spirit *104. Skalix the Snapping Horror *105. Okira the Crusher(Alternate title: Okira the Two-Faced Crusher) *106. Rykar the Fire Hound Series 21: The Sorcerer's Revenge (107-110) *107. Grymon the Biting Horror *108. Skrar the Night Scavenger *109. Tarantix the Bone Spider *110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend Series 22: The Remnants of Time (111-114) *111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror *112. Larnak the Swarming Menace *113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle *114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren Series 23: Return of the Prince (115-118) *115. Querzol the Swamp Monster *116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer *117. Torka the Sky Snatcher *118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer Series 24: The Banished Empires (119-122) *119. Pyrox the Dark Wolf *120. Voltira the Volcano Phoenix *121. Cladris the Ocean Lord *122. Fyran the Ice Golem Special Bumper Editions *Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia *Spiros the Ghost Phoenix *Arax the Soul Stealer *Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon *Creta the Winged Terror *Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior *Ravira Ruler of the Underworld *Raksha the Mirror Demon *Grashkor the Beast Guard *Ferrok the Iron Soldier *Viktor the Deadly Archer *Anoret the First Beast *Okawa the River Beast *Skolo the Bladed Monster *Jakara the Ghost Warrior *Yakorix the Ice Bear *Tempra the Time Stealer *Falkor the Coiled Terror *Kyrax the Metal Warrior *Magror Ogre of the Swamps *Verak the Storm King *Ospira the Savage Sorceress *Scalamanx the Fiery Fury *Amentios the Dream Haunter One-Offs *Sephir the Storm Monster *Reptus the Ocean King Master Your Destiny *The Dark Cauldron *The Dagger Of Doom *The Pirate's Curse Battle of the Beasts *Ferno VS Epos *Amictus VS Tagus *Sepron VS Narga The Chronicles of Avantia *First Hero *Chasing Evil *Call to War *Fire and Fury Beast Quest Legends *New Blood. Trivia *Ferno, Sepron, Arcta, Tagus, Nanook and Epos are the very first Beasts Tom faces in series 1. *Some Beasts are similar to mythical creatures and dinosaurs. *Some Beasts look surprisingly like the characters from cartoons, movies and video games. *Spiros was said to be the seventh Beast of Avantia. *Skor was revived in Master Your Destiny. *Narga wasn't revived in Sepron VS Narga. *Series 13 was the last series with six Beasts. *Series 14 is the first series with four Beasts. *Kara was fused with Jalka into Jakara *The humans and animals are cursed into Beasts in series 9 and 16. *Falkor was a legendary Beast controlled by Berric. *In series 19 the Beasts Quarg, Korvax, Vetrix and Strytor are nothing but Dragons. *The Evil Beasts were not revived in series 20. Category:Lists